A New Start
by Flame177123
Summary: Spike, and a mysterious woman. Tia Darling. She's a daredevil/witch. She works for Wolfram and Heart. She finds a way into Spikes heart. Spike/Occ. Rating: M. 6 months after "Not Fade Away"
1. Welcome to Wolfram and Hart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel. Just love 'em. Gotta love Joss Wheden

**Notes:** Spike, and a mysterious woman. Tia Darling. She's a daredevil/witch. She works for Wolfram and Heart. She finds a way into Spikes heart. Spike/Occ and M just the entire story. Because I haven't read the comics after season 5 Angel, I'm saying They won, life went back to normal. So they are at Wolfram and Heart, and Spike is one of the crew.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Spike xXx Tiaris Darling

**Theme:** Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Suspense, Supernatural

**Author: **Victoria Flame aka Flame

Spike had been told by Angel that he had to meet the new witch. Why? Because as an asset to Wolfram and Heart Spike had to show support of other assets. They were working to get the other branches of Wolfram and Heart under Angel's control. Which hopefully would happen. The vampire never liked the idea that other branches weren't as… holy? Or what ever. He knew that the Slayers were working towards getting their own Wolfram and Heart… or breaking it. He wasn't to clear on that. The Scooby Gang were great an' all, but he'd fallen out of the loop. Not that he minded.

He was doing so much better here. He was doing good, and he wasn't worrying about Buffy. Though there was high emotions. Loosing Fred had hurt, then the rest. Everything was different. The final battle had ended well. They missed Loren, but at least the man was safe.

Spike leaned against the wall of the train station waiting. LA had been saved, but he was seriously going to get someone hurt if that train didn't get here sooner. Why did she have to come by train anyways? He'd seen a large box come in. Large enough for a motorcycle, but no one had told him if it was or not. Which he'd almost deicded to break into, but Angel had grabbed him first, sending him here. He'd gotten the quickest of descriptions of who he was going to be picking up. A daredevil who was a witch. Powerful one at that, though nothing like Willow. He was curious, but bored.

At least he was bored until the woman in her brown leather coat, dark red hair, green eyes, and a full five foot nothing. She was shapely, and yet, something was familiar about her. Some how she managed to have long limbs, and still look like an adult. She had a bag over her left shoulder, and another in her right hand. She had sunglasses on, and looked the part of a daredevil. He couldn't step out into the sun, but she did, heading in his general direction. The moment the sun caught her hair he had a hard time keeping his eyes off of it. Bright, and the deepest of reds. Auburn technically. It made her skin pale. Well paler than normal.

She almost past him and stopped, looking him over. He suddenly wondered what she'd think of him, and he gave her his cocky grin. She answered it with one of her own. "You must be Spike. I was told I'd be meeting you. Vampire right? One of the only two with a soul." She said her grin getting wider as his fell. "I'm a witch. I have to keep up with the world. Now come on. I've got an appointment with the great Angel himself." She said walking past him to the limo that he'd been hiding from. He grumbled and followed.

"How'd you know? That I was a vampire I mean?" he asked, ignoring the witch part. She slid into the limo and plopped her bags on the floor. She waited for him to get in (they were in the shade), and watched him for a moment. "Well?" His voice got annoyed.

"I told you. I'm a witch. A powerful one. I keep an eye on things. And when word got around the the infamous William the Bloody was soulful it was something that stuck." She said softly. A smile playing on her lips as she pulled the glasses off her face. He'd known she'd had green eyes, but the brilliance of them were stunning. He was surprised really. Long beautiful lashes, and a dimple. He frowned.

"That is weird. Why would you know about me?" he asked her point blank. She laughed, her head tilting back showing a great deal of throat. He twitched, but held still. He faught the urge to touch her. Bite her even, though not to draw blood.

"I am the daughter of a Slayer. The one before Buffy. This is her coat. She died fighting three different demons. It was pretty spectacular. I studied with her and her Watcher from a young age. I learned how to read from a demon encyclopedia. Though I never understood it till I was like thirteen. I kept up after her death. You were one of the more terrifying bed time stories I was told." She was open, the way she easily gave up information. Then again, he'd have gotten that through her file. He dug it out of the bag beside him, and frowned. She chuckled. "Yep. It's all there. Including the fact that at fifteen I broke my arm jumping off a three story building to tackle a vampire." She said with a shrug. She shifted so she was now laying along the long chair. Her long red hair spilling down the black seats, creating a very interesting contrast. "So tell me. What is Angel like? And his… gang. Well besides yourself. I wasn't givin' much information. Then again, I guess being a witch mean's I'm supposed to know everything." She was very distracting.

"They are like the Scooby gang. All bravery, and smarts, only they have better back up. Why do you care?" he asked annoyed, watching her. "It doesn't matter. You'll be meetin' them soon." He snapped at her, turning to glare at the window.

"Oh ho ho! Did I hit a nerve? Do you not like me knowing more about you than you about me?" she asked sitting up, leaning forward, putting her elbows on her knees, and giving him a good view of her cleavage. Under the dark brown jacket she had a shapely back t with a light, teal cami. She grinned as his eyes drifted past her face. "Men will be men, even vampires. I like to know my employer's. Sure I'm Wolfram and Heart, but that doesn't mean I know my big boss. So tell me. Now." She wasn't, but it was fun to play the bitch. She was good at it.

"You'll just have to meet 'im. 'e's fun. You'll like him." With that the brit went mum. She chuckled and leaned back. She watched him, her leather biker boots up on the chair. Her faded blue jeans helped the look. Feather earrings and feather necklace as well as a small clade ring on her finger finished off the look. Danger, and sexy. Two very good words to describe this new woman. "You know… You know my name but I don't know yours." He said softly.

"Tiaris. Tia Darling. Fire on Water. The magnificent and powerful Daredevil of the west. Take your pick." She said with her voice changed. It was more solid. More powerful. More dangerous. He liked that. "I am who I am. Witch, Wicca, Daughter of the Chosen One, Big sister of two idiot little brothers, Daredevil, Idiot. Harlot even. Though I refuse the last one. I'm not a harlot. Never really enjoyed the jump from boy to boy. Even in highschool. So. To answer your question. I'm Tia. Just Tia. Just as I'll be calling you Spike, even if it annoys me I have to work with a childhood horror." She said softly as the car came to a stop.

She grabbed her bags and slipped out of the car. They were in the parking garage. She smiled a bit as she looked around. Well this was going to be fun. At least in her opinion. She waited for the British vampire to lead her. She liked his coat. Though she'd never wear something like that. The short leather coat was perfect for her. She waited for him to lead the way, his movements showing the anger, and annoyance at the fact he was showing some pissy girl around. Though technically being twenty made her an adult. She followed him easily, swinging her bag. "So. This is Wolfram and Heart. Neat. Well if you can call the parking garage neat." She said following easily. When they entered the lobby she grinned. This was beautiful. It was wood, and marble. Beautiful. She looked around her a bit surprised. Then she watched Spike walk through a bit of sunshine and she froze. But he didn't even sizzle. "Why didn't you burst into flame?" she asked catching up, and touching his arm.

"So you act like you don't like me but worry when I don't burst into flames? You really need to figure yourself out pet." He snapped at her moving to the side a bit. Her hurt and supprised look made him sigh as he stopped and looked at her. "Science. Any Vampire can be here. Including the big boss Angel. Now come on. We've got work ta do." He snapped the last part as he turned and headed off to Angel's office. They were stopped by a blond vamipire. If the blood in the cup next to her was any indication. She frowned as she watched a very tall, dark and well… hansom man walked out of the office. He smiled at her and held out his hand.

"You must be Tiaris Darling. I'm Angel. You've met Spike. That's Harmony. Buffy said you'd be here today. Glad you could come. Ah. Spike and Illryia will take you around." Illrya showed herself at the moment. Blue and brown hair, orange ting. The redhead jumped, green eyes wide.

"Your. Your!" the half stutter was amusing to everyone.

"Yes. I'm going to be working with you. Though you are a puny mortal. Why must we keep her? She will break when she gets into a fight, though her powers. Mmmm. So delicious. So… Powerful." She touched the redhead's face lightly, making the witch jump back. "Power."

"Don't touch me." Her bags were dropped and her hands were up, defensive fighting position.

"Don't bother her Illryia. Slayer trained." Spike said softly. "Now come on. I only want to baby sit the new girl as long as I have to. No point in going over things twice." Before the woman could grab her bags two young people (she couldn't figure out if they were male or female) and took them away. She reached out for them, surprise coloring her face.

"They are taking them to your new home. We are providing for you in the building until you can get your own place. Don't worry Miss Darling. We are taking care of you." That would be Angel, putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, taking a deep breath. He at least was nice.

"Hi. I'm Harmony. I know the Boss said my name, but I wanted to meet you personally. So you're the new witch. Willow was great, but we need our own. And someone not so… bad looking. You look like you need a make over though." Harmony said with a smile. "Can I eat her?" she asked loudly to Angel.

It was Spike who answered. "No. Harm. You can't. You know that." He snapped at her, turning, making his black coat swish.

"Geeze Spike. It's not like I was actually going to. I bet she tastes horrible anyways." She sat back down and went back to work. Spike could tell this was going to freak her out more.

"Come on, pet. Let's show you around, and get you settled." He said grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. He led her off. Illryia followed laughter on her lips.


	2. Even the Savor has Pain

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. At least that's what Tia thought as she walked into her new room. Suite really. Bedroom, bathroom, kitchen/livingroom. It was sweet really. Dark colors, things like that. She sighed. It was perfect. Except she didn't like perfect. She'd been shown around WRH. The training room. The everything. She'd met, Gunn, everyone. She was tired. And it was… frustrating for the small woman. She felt small here. She hated that. Hence her Daredevil ness. She needed to be in control.

With a curse she ripped open one of her bags with a quick movement to the zipper, and yanked out a black motorcycle helmet. She could feel that Wolfram and Hart was broken. In a way. They were recovering. Angel was dating Nina. That was obvious when she'd met the woman. There was sparks there. Illryia was… odd, at times the ex-goddess seemed almost human, though she refused to wear anything normal, or to dye her hair a normal color. Tia was needed. That she could see. She was the normal one. That was terrifying to the woman. She pulled her jacket back on, made sure her boots were tight and headed down to the box. She easily opened it with quick movements of her hands. Magic was wonderful.

When she was done, there was a pile of wood, and shavings on one side of the garage, and a pile of bags (about five), and a motorcycle. It was a lime green, with black stripes. Jap bike. She teleported the bags up to her room, and moved to touch her bike. "Hey baby." She whispered to it. There were deep scratches on it. She traced them through black gloved hands. Then suddenly she straddled the bike, yanking her helmet on. "Lets go for a ride babe. Show this here town what we're made of." She reved the engine, green eyes excited behind the dark visor. She shot forward and out of the garage with a great deal of speed. She didn't notice the shadowy figure, with white hair that watched her leave.

His blue eyes watched the small form on her green bike ride off. He could practically feel the anger coming off her. She was frustraited. Even he could tell that Wolfram and Hart wasn't doing great. At least the LA branch. Six months since that battle. They'd almost lost everyone. So close to it. So close. Gunn had been badly hurt, and even now he stayed behind his desk because it was safer. His legs still were shaky. Hell Spike himself had nearly ended up dead. Angel to. They hadn't seen much of Loren, who was mainly hiding from them. Everyone was broken to an extent. But they were surviving. Bairly. She was a new light. Spike himself had advised Angel to bring someone new in. He hadn't expected her. Pretty, smart, sexy, dangerous and in control. Compaired to everyone she was in compleat control. Powerful. Illryia had seen it. She was powerful. The daughter of a slayer. That he hadn't known. She had unknown depths, something he wanted to tap. If he could get her to help fix the Angel Team just maybe he'd feel better. He knew he couldn't fix it, but maybe this girl could. She had the fire that they needed. Loosing Wesley, and Fred had hurt them. They didn't like saying it but it had. They'd nearly lost everyone, and that hurt everyone. Bonds were broken, and they needed a new fire. Someone, something who can stand up to the kind of pain that his team had been put through.

Yeah. Spike had changed. Nearly loosing his life, and being picked back up by his friends had done that. He needed them whole again. Maybe no one else saw it, but he did. He hoped. He had hope, that this woman would do that for the team. Save them. Save the savers. Be the light for the light. Watch the Watchers. That sorta thing. She could do it to. She was bright, smart. And a Witch. He wondered if maybe she should have been a Slayer. He smiled at the memory of working with them, and dieing before them. Buffy. She couldn't hold a candle to this girl, and he'd only known her a few hours. The redhead was somethin'. He decided to follow her. Though a bit more discreetly than the goons Angel had put on her. Not that she'd needed it. She was Wolfram and Hart.

He moved to his car, got in, and started it. He'd gotten the awesome windows that are all over the building and had them put in his own car. He drove after her, following easily. She was smart, driving in the speed limit when she had to, but she was racing when there were no cops. He grinned as she went to a gas station. Then to the beach. At one point she turned, looked at him point blank and ignored him. He liked that. Finally she stopped. At the top of a cliff. Watching the sun set. He intentionally drove his car, and parked it next to hers.

She pulled her helmet off, letting the red hair fall down her back. "You've followed me today." She said after the window rolled down. The woman's eyes were accusing.

"I did. You looked worried. Wondered why. Couldn't get close. You know you drive well. Though that bike could be better. Scratched up a bit." He said softly, glancing at the long scratches. They were new. Well newish. She touched them lightly through her gloves. "So why'd you fly out of there like a well.. bat outta hell?"

She gave him a very long annoyed look. He grinned in response. "I am fine, Spike. The scratch was from a jump that I made but she didn't." she said patting the bike. "She came out all right, though these were mementos. I've been told I should get rid of Nimrod. I still refuse." She said with a slight smile. Spike watched her now. The bike was her family. He saw that instantly. She had brother's (he'd read her file at one point, when Illryia had taken her through the training rooms), she had family, hell her mother's watcher was still alive, and yet she was attached to… Nimrod.

"I think you are lying. I think your hiding." He said softly. She gave him a withering look, shoved her helmet back on. She started the bike up again.

"You don't know a thing about me, William the Bloody." She snarled as she backed the bike up and turned it around. He knew where she was going. Home. At least home for the angle gang. He sighed. He'd chased her off. His fault really. But she needed to be on her game. He couldn't afford to loose anyone else. Team Angel was too important. The hellmouth was right there. He was growing soft. He sighed as he started the car, watching the sun set, before he drove back. Parking in his normal spot. He looked for the green bike. There it was. He got out lighting a smoke. He headed towards it, looking it over. It was in good condition, just those scratches. He touched them lightly, pale fingers smudging it a bit. He turned and headed inside, flicking his cigarette off to the side when he entered. On the top floor he stepped off and was slammed into the wall by a small form. Felt like Buffy, only smaller. And didn't smell even a little like her. That would be Tiaris.

"Hello Pet. Miss me already?" he asked softly? A coy smile movin' to his eyes. She snarled softly, and the free hand suddenly flamed up with a blue tinged flame.

"No. I don't want you following me. Ever again. I will kill you. You may have a soul, but I am not so inclined to forget the stories, and the facts of what you did. I work with Angel, because I was explicitly told that I'm not aloud to hurt him, but you? You weren't on that list." She let him go, stepping back. He could see the helmet on the floor behind her. "I don't need to be followed. I will not have you following me around." She snapped before she turned, bent over, grabbed her helmet and stomped off to her room.

He couldn't let her leave it at that and followed her, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around. "Hey. I didn't make myself a vampire. I just did the best with it that I could." He snarled, suddenly feeling entirely on the defensive. "I can't make what I did go away. You don't think I think about it every day? I can't forget. My bloody soul makes sure of that. I won't let you rage at me for being me!" he snarled, his face morphing half way through that. She stared at him, anger blazing in her green eyes. "And I won't have you flaring up at me because I'm a bloody vampire who can't go a night without dreaming about those I've killed, lives I've destroyed." His hands were balled on either side of his body. He hadn't been this worked up… in a while. He glared at her, wanting to do something to her. He hadn't realized how much she could hurt him.

"You are insufferable. How dare you talk about lives you've destroyed? I'm the daughter of a slayer. I know exactly what your kind does." Her voice was sharp, angry. He saw a tear. Ah. One of the demons that had killed her mother was a vampire. "I am only here because Wolfram and Hart needs me to be. I wouldn't be here otherwise." Her voice lowered. "It was a vampire who killed my mother. I killed that vampire, and the two demons he was working with. Magic makes it simple. Oh so simple. Now leave me alone. I can take care of myself. I don't need a damn Vampire watching my back. Soul or no Soul." She glared at him for only a moment before she turned and started again for her room. She slammed the door and leaned against it. She felt herself crying, and just let it happen. The silent tears that she'd learned a long time ago. What she hadn't mentioned was that her twin little brothers had been killed. Her mother wasn't thinking clearly. She'd just wanted to kill the vampire. She'd died. The watcher, and herself had survived. She was just as broken as they were.

Outside the door Spike stood still. She was crying. He could smell it, even hear it. She was quiet by human standards, but the smell of tears was easy to identify. He reached out and touched the door. She riled him up so easily. He had no idea why he'd reacted so angrily to her throwing him up against the wall. Which, if anyone else had done so, he would have laughed, but not with her. No… with her he was angry. Beyond angry. But now that anger was gone. He wanted to take back his words. "Bloody Hell." He muttered. He heard the silent sobs suddenly stop. He took a step back but it was a tad late as her door swung open.

"What the _hell_ are you doing outside my door!" He could see the tear tracts down her face. Though the anger in her eyes was enough to make him stop. He watched her. "Well? Explain yourself. Before I stake you, and take the consequences." She was reaching for something on her belt. Damn Slayers. Everyone around them were trained for killing Vampires. He managed to make himself take a step back.

"Slow down there pet. I didn't mean to anger you. I promise you that." He said, arching his eyebrows for a second. "But you accused me. It was either I follow you out there, or Angel's goons do worse. They'd have stopped you when you got two miles above the speed limit. He's very much Lawful now. Rather peckish. Annoying really." He crossed his arms, tightening the jacket, giving it a soft creaking sound. Sexy really. She glared at him. "Though it was wrong of me to get angry at you. I'm sorry." She snorted.

"You. Sorry. That's a laugh. Go away Spike. Now. Your pity story doesn't really bother me. Go away." With that she slammed the door and walked away from it, turning the lock. She moved to the bags and crouched beside them, then stopped. She closed her eyes. _Breath Tiaris. Breath. He isn't attacking you. He is not going to hurt you. Doubt he could. _She stood up, and went to the bathroom, a small bag in her hand. Shower time.


	3. Bad Choices

Tia took her time with that shower. The lavender and coconut filling the bathroom with it's relaxing scents. She took a very long shower, letting herself cry for a long time. When she got out she was careful, the floor was cold and she'd steamed up the room. She grabbed two towels, one she wrapped around her, the other around her red hair. She opened her bathroom door and sighed. No one. Good. There could have been. She was sure of that. She moved about her room, getting her night clothes, a long shirt, and short shorts. Soft fuzzy lepord print shorts, and the shirt was an extra large in mens. White, with a large picture of a running horse. She settled into bed with a book. The Road to Avalon. She was a King Arthur freak. Everything was special to her about that story. It was something that her mother's watcher, Ann, had given her. Those stories had helped the young woman survive. She'd come into her powers from a very young age. Merlin and Arthur had helped her through the hurtle of anger, fear, surprise, and joy. Her mother had been happy for her. Her powers proved that she could do something else. She had a chance. Tia never knew her father, not that she needed it. She was a happy child. Till she'd watched her twin little brothers and her mother die. Her anger had fulled the fire that had taken each of the demons. Then she'd been exhausted… for months.

The woman fell asleep with her lights on, and the book beside her. She was in a little ball when the dreams took her.

_She is standing twenty yards from a mid sized woman, with the same kind of red hair that Tia herself had. She had a dark brown leather coat on, and her hair was short. Dark jeans and the slayer tools were in her hand. Tia turned away from what happened next, but she still saw it. Her mother fighting, avenging her son's death. Kicks, punches, tosses, and finally, the vampire got behind her mother, grabbed her, and broke her neck. Tia turned to her left and watched the girl, up on the mausoleum, suddenly blaze to life. Fire was the best tool. _

_The red head walked forward, ignoring the girl on the roof, pulling the fire to her. She moved to look at the vampire. These dreams came from somewhere else. She knew she couldn't have seen the green eyes of the Vampire when he morphed back to normal. His build was like herself. Well built, ready for anything. She 'paused' the dream and walked around the man. Same face as herself. "Your him. You must have been bit just after I was born." She said softly, stopping, moving away and having the dream continue. The fireball hit the vampire first, then two others hit the big brutes of a demon._

_Of course she was surprised when the dream changed. The vampire that had just died was behind her, his hand around her neck. "And where do you think your going? You can't just kill me and walk away." She froze, the voice was soft, sultry. "So your my daughter. Well. Maybe I should sire you as well. A vampire who can play with magic could be of use to me." She tried to fight back, throwing her arm back into his ribs, but he bairly moved. _

"_Stop. Please." She whispered before he turned her neck to the side._

The woman woke with a start, snapping up. She was cold. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily. She pushed the covers away and moved to her bags. She yanked out her jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, socks, and a bra. She quickly dressed, tossing her shirt and shorts on the bed before grabbing her coat, and yanked it on. She grabbed her boots, pulled them on. Then she knelt on one knee next to the largest duffle bag, grabbed what looked like chainmail gloves, a sword, crossbow, and a crystal. She pulled out a second bag, which didn't look like it would fit the sword, but she just put it in easily, and pulled the gloves on. She grabbed the bag and headed outside. She moved quietly, taking the stairs. She slipped past the guards using magic and found her bike. She walked it out of the garage and started it up, nodding to the man who was watching everything. The guard made her stop, and looked at her card. She muttered as she started the bike, and drove off. Huntin' time.

She found the two vampires in an ally. She had parked her bike a few blocks back and had gone on, on foot. She stepped into the fight without thinking. She managed to dust the two, but they had friends, and the friends were pissed off. The couple that the vampires had been trying to eat ran off, now they were intent on the small woman who was currently trying to get away. She was no superhuman, and she was going to lose. At least that's what the lead vampire thought, before a large black and white form knocked him off his feet and away from the neck of the red head. As soon as that happened she closed her eyes and pushed. The vampires were thrown back, but she started to collapse. "Come on now. What is it with you people and goin' after the little gerls?" Spike's voice was sharp, as his game face morphed in. The blue eyes turning yellow as he jumped just as the magic hit. It was a psychic force and it knocked him to the side. He growled, the inhuman sound filling the ally as the other vampires started to get up again.

The soulful vampire turned to glance at her. She was leaning against the wall, holding her stomach, but she was watching everything around her. She'd gotten kicked hard there, but when one of the vampires charged her she reached out with that hand and stopped him, the power making her glow slightly. He was attacked and lost view of her.

Tiaris could feel the anger pulsing inside of her. She gave it shape, and closed her eyes for only half a second. When she opened them they were green. The entire eye. A solid green. Beautiful and brilliant. "You will pay." The voice echoed, two female voices twined. "You don't attack little girls." The movements of the woman became clearer, smoother. Slayerlike. She grabbed the bag, pulling the crossbow from the bag, and firing a shot. One vamp down. But of course, she didn't actually have the strength of a slayer. She closed her eyes then pushed, hard. The world around her grew black, and the vampires couldn't find her. Suddenly Spike was in darkness, not hitting anything. Then she was there. "We are leaving." She said softly, grabbing his hand and closing her eyes. Then they were next to her bike. She looked at him, the fully green eyes odd, and his face changed back to normal.

"That was reckless. No slayer's daughter would do th-" she collapsed, and he reached out to grab her. "Woh there." He looked at her, her eyes were normal, and she was exhausted. "Whot's wrong?" he asked softly, his accent getting a bit thicker.

"Lots of…. Energy… just need… relaxation… sleep. Stupid…. Move. Should have… known better." She closed her eyes, trying to stay awake.

"Sh. Alright. Relax. We'll get you back. We'll get your bike later." He said picking her up. She reached for the bike, and his hand grabbed hers. "I mean that Darlin'." He said as he brought her to his car, and put her in. Then he got in, driving back to WR&H. She was asleep very fast. He wondered how much energy she'd just used. She was untrained. That was her problem. He could see that as he drove, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

He was met by Angel at the parking lot. "How is she? The security guard called me as soon as she left." Angel asked looking at Spike.

"She's fine. Tired. She's a witch alright, but no trainin'. Why? Miss me?" he asked as he got out of the car and moved around to the passenger side. He pulled her out. She was limp, and heavy. "See? All fine. 'sleep. Now I'm gonna take her to her rom, and let her sleep. Gonna stop me?"

The taller man looked at him carefully. "Be careful Spike." Angel went with them to her room, but both boys stopped. They couldn't get through. "She's already made it a home. That was fast. She's good."

"You… can… enter." She had woken up at that and was looking at Angel, then up at Spike, who entered quickly putting her on the bed. Angel stayed out, watching. Spike cared for the woman. Weather it was platonic or not he couldn't tell. That was yet to be seen. He stepped back, fading away back to his office.

Spike stopped after putting her on the bed. What to do now? He saw the necklace she was wearing. A cross. Like all Slayers. He was hoping to get away from them, but he seemed to keep finding them. This one was not a slayer, though he wondered about that. No she would have gone slayer when they did that spell. She was just the daughter of a slayer. He watched her carefully, as she fell back asleep, the lights catching on her hair, showing the red, making it more brilliant in places. He reached out and touched it, before sitting on the bed. He sat there, all night, watching her. She slept heavily, and when she woke up he was gone, out and about, getting blood or whatever he got.


	4. Give Love a Second Chance

Tia woke up quickly. She was in her coat, and her clothing from the night before. She was stiff, and sore. She sat up slowly, assessing her situation. Well she'd been attacked (her own fault), gotten saved by Spike, and used to much power. She'd fallen unconscious. Obviously Spike had gotten her home… and inside her room? She must have woken up and let him in. She moved carefully opening the door. She rocked back on her heels as the noise hit her. She closed her eyes. Reaction head ache. She leaned against the door as she took a breath. She opened her eyes easily after a moment, stepping out. She was grabbed by Harmony. She turned to glare at the taller blond. "What the hell do yo-"

"Oh please. I was ordered by the boss to come get you. You slept through most of the day. He wants to know why you were out last night. Your motorcycle is back in the garage. You know you could at least try to dress better than that. I mean biker chick was cool, years ago." Harmony said dragging the small red head. Tai stopped yanking her hand away.

"Why would I go with you Vampire?" she snarled walking past her to the office.

"You can't go in there yet. Wait fifteen minutes, why are you so rude? It's not like I did anything to you, and I promise you I have not eaten anyone in months! Ok six, but still! And I mean it. The boss doesn't like people walkin' in on them." Harmony said as she sat down at her desk. The dark red head growled and turned. Fine. She found herself on the roof next. Watching the sun set. A sound behind her had her whip around. It was Gunn. The black lawyer.

"What do you want?" her voice was angry.

"You were due in Angel's office hours ago. Wanna talk?" he asked rolling his chair up to her.

"Didn't realize there was an elevator up here." She turned around her eyes still on the horizon, watching the sun set over the water.

"There is. It's quite. You weren't to observant either. Heard you went after some vamps. Kinda stupid if ya ask me." He watched her, dark brown eyes locked on the back of her head. "What makes a slayer's daughter go out huntin', alone, and get herself hurt? Even had Spike go out after ya and save your ass." She turned and glared at him.

"I know it's stupid. I know I shouldn't have gone alone. Just. Get off my back about it." She snarled, no real conviction in her voice. Gunn watched her carefully. She was angry. Maybe Spike was wrong about her. "I had a dream, had to fight it off. Only feel better when I'm fighting. I keep forgetting I'm not a slayer. Kinda keep forgetting that. It's easy when your mother was a Slayer and her watcher your grandmother." She snarled anger bubbling up. She crossed her arms, the leather creaking softly.

"Why do you tell everyone you're a slayer's daughter? What does that get you? Protection? Can't be that. Can't be that you like the fact your mother was killed. So what was it?" she snarled turning to look at him and his cruel words. "I know it ain't the fact that your scared. No woman like you would be scared. Could she?" He stopped when he saw the tear. But it was gone before he could do anything. "Look. Your part of the team. Well you will be. Angel brought you in for a reason. You have connections that Wolfram and Hart can't even touch. Nor would we try. There's no point. You're a slayers daughter, you're a witch. We need that."

She gave him a long look. "I don't want to talk about it. Maybe I should get a lawyer." She snapped. But she hadn't left yet. "You need a witch? You are Wolfram and Hart for Gods sake! You don't need me!" she stepped back. Anger coloring her eyes. They were a brilliant emerald. "You don't know anything about me." She snapped before turning and going through the door, climbing down the stairs. She was angry. She found herself in the training room. She took a deep breath as she pulled off her jacket, tossing it to the side before going to work on a punching bag. Her anger making her glow lightly. Her movements were that of a normal human, just angry. She was lost in her own world, trying to understand herself, and why she'd reacted that way.

She broke the bag. The innards of it spilling over onto the floor. She stopped breathing heavy. Only then did she notice that her eyes were stinging from sweat, that her shirt was plastered to her body. "Well, pet. How often do you break the bags?" came the rather sultry voice of Spike. She turned anger blazing up again. His coat was off, next to hers, and his pale skin stood out against the black shirt and jeans. She could see from the way he was moving he was expecting an attack. "Come on. Ya need somethin' that doesn't break when ya hit it." He said motioning for her to attack. She stayed put. "Aw come on! At least give me a little fun! Come on! Is the witch scared to go toe ta toe with me?" he was taunting her, a smile on his lips. Toying with her.

"I don't rise to taunts. NO." The last word carried weight as she walked past him, grabbed her coat and stalked off. He couldn't let that go. He grabbed his own yanked it on and followed her out. She moved all the way outside, into the dark of the night. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around, putting a hand on her other arm.

"Stop doing that." He snapped. "Stop running. It'll only hurt worse. I know."

She tried to pull away but he was a great deal stronger than her. "Let me go. What do you know about running?" she snarled trying to jerk away.

"I know a bloody large amount. You have to stop running." He said softly, raising his hand up to touch her cheek with his knuckle. She closed her eyes, feeling a tear come. "Why do you run? And fight? Hm?" he knew why, or at least he believed he did, but she needed to hear herself say it. He'd dug into her file. There was a lot more than in the 'file' he'd been given.

"I don't run, so why would I tell you anything?" she asked, her voice quiet, but he could hear the venom in her words. She was beyond angry. She closed her eyes as he continued to stroak her face. "Why should I?" she asked softly.

"Because I'm the safest person to tell. I'm not bloody Angel, or Gunn, Illryia or anyone. You know my tale. The story that's told about William the Bloody. Before and After. And I'm the one who took the time to find your story. The whole one. The one that you don't tell. You killed your father after he killed your mother. Ann talked to me. Oddly enough she trusted me." He was very close to her as he spoke, the mingled sent of her sweat, her hair conditioner, and shampoo, tantalized his nose. "Your running from that aren't you? Your afraid that we'll hate you for that fact. And your atoning yourself for it." He held her eyes when she opened them. Her green eyes were emerald. Beautiful really. Very deep green with bits of lighter jade. He took his hands off of her, but she didn't pull away. "You don't have to. The big Boss killed his entire family, I turned my mother. And killed her. We have an ex-goddess on the team. You did a good thing. You didn't turn your father into a vampire, and you didn't know until years later who he was. You had every right." He continued to watch her as her gaze dropped.

"Why'd she talk?" Her voice was hurt, and sad, and scared.

"Because I proved to her that I wasn't a threat to you, or her." Spike answered, not moving. She suddenly stepped closer and put her arms around him crying. Well that was easy. He wrapped his arms around her as well, putting a hand on her head, letting her cry. They just stood there outside Wolfram and Hart, with people walking by, eyeing them oddly. He gave them nasty looks and they kept moving. He couldn't tell her it was all gonna end up well. He didn't know if it would. Hell look at his team? They'd survived the war, were on the job of keeping the hellmouth closed and they were falling apart. It was in the talks. Angel tried to lead, but it was Gunn, or Spike himself who stepped up to stop arguments, or whatever. They were losing steam.

She leaned back after what seemed like a really long time (though pleasurable). "I… I'm sorry." She said softly her green eyes were sparkly with tears. "I don't break down like that." She looked around. "We should go inside." She pulled out of his arms and headed towards the building. The man followed her stopping her inside the building. He kissed her lips lightly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, pet." His voice was barely a whisper. She yanked herself away, bolting for the elevator but he was right behind her, and this time he pressed her against the wall, trapping her. "Don't run. You'll only get yourself hurt love." He whispered.

"No. this… Is wrong! You are a vampire!" She shoved him back as the door opened and ran out. But before she could get into her room he was there, pushing the door open. He wasn't going to let this one get away. He was tired of loosing, and she needed him as much as he needed her.

"Prove it. Give me tonight. Let me prove to you, pet, that it's not wrong." He said softly as he closed the door, and took off his jacket tossing it over a table. Though that could mean business his movements were careful, smooth, no violence in them. She was shaking, and with out thinking he took her hands. "I promise, Tia, I won't hurt you. I can't." He said pulling her closer and again brushing his lips against hers. She pulled her head back, but his hand came up, pushing her head close. "Please." He whispered against her lips.

That words, so extremely human, had her. When his tongue brushed against her lips and forced them open she moaned softly, though the tongue playing with her teeth had her wondering. His hands slipped up through her coat shoving it off and tossing it somewhere. His hand slipped up under her shirt tugging it off to, only letting up the kiss long enough to pull it off. Her lips were receptive as he kissed her, letting it get a little rough. She enjoyed it, as the mew showed. He growled as he kissed her collar bone, leaving the tan bra in evidence. Letting her get his own shirt off, and pulling away.

She traced his chest, and abs all the way down to his pants. A surprised and pleased look on her face. He grinned, grabbing her hand as she started to drift into his pants. "Ah ah. Save something as a surprise, m'love." His accent got a bit thicker, more English. He pulled her close again kissing her, this time taking it slow, enjoying the feel of her mouth, the taste of her. He slipped his hand down to unhook her bra. She gave him a coy smile as he touched her lightly, tracing her carefully. He pulled her close by pulling her knee up against his hip. She moaned as he turned and put her on the bed, before kneeling between her legs, and untieing her boots, touching her thighs. She moaned as he tugged both off, then slipped up between her legs and kissed her, one hand slipping to a breast, and flicking the nipple. She moaned and arched up carefully. His lips left a trail of kisses down to her other breast which brought a mew as she twisted under his hand.

With that he pushed her pants off her hips, and down her thighs. She moaned as they came off, and he stopped for a moment, looking her over. Creamy, white flesh, off set by beautiful emerald eyes, and darker than blood hair. She looked up at him, eyes hazy with desire. He smiled as he kissed her again. "Beautiful." He murmured as his hand found her and pushed in slowly, two fingers. She gasped and arched up hard, a mewl sound escaping her lips when he pulled back. She twisted again trying to do something. He wasn't sure but he enjoyed the look on her face. His thumb was playing with her, while his fingers were inside of her. She moaned, but before she could come his fingers with drew, and he drew her hands down to his pants. She knew what to do, and the belt, boots and pants were off quick. Her hand wrapped around him. He moaned softly, but managed to stop her before she could do anything. He moved down her body leaving kisses, and yet as his weight disappeared she cried out softly. He was between her legs and he licked her lightly once. She went ridged, and he continued. She cried out louder again and his mouth was filled with her. He pulled away as he moved against her. Before he got to far up with is tongue, her hand found his tool.

He moaned as she stroked it, but before she could do anything he grabbed her hands and pulled them to his heart, his tool playing with her. She gasped, her eyes half closed. He needed her. He could feel it. He moved slowly though, sliding into her a little at a time. By the time he was settled into her she'd cum another time, but he didn't care. He kissed her breast causing her to tighten, as well as groan. He gasped as she tightened as he flicked her nipple with his tongue, causing her to start to twist under him. He hissed as he came, feeling her still tight around him.

Her tightness only made him rise again, and she came around him moments later. "Spike. Oh god." She cried out, her voice rising as she came, loosening for only a moment as he continued to thrust. Slowly, causing her pleasure. He grinned as he kissed her again, this time letting his hand flick her nipples, and touch her. She gasped, before kissing his shoulder. Then they were moving together, noses touching, his mouth brushing her cheek. He roared, his face morphing, and she screamed as they came together, both spent. He stayed that way for a long while, on top of her, claiming her as his. Weather she wanted it or not he wasn't about to leave her alone. He rolled off of her, covering the both of them with her blankets. She wiggled close to him, her back pressing up against him. She murmured something he didn't get as he wrapped his arm around her, tugging her closer, his arm around her belly. His blue eyes watched her as his face faded back to human. She was falling asleep, with him in the room, and not fainting. He was surprised. Sure he was used to do things fast, but he'd met her the day before. He decided the morning would be soon enough to deal with trouble, and laid his head down next to hers, burying his nose in her hair, and drifting off to sleep. More relaxed now than in a very long time.


	5. Idiocy

Tia woke up with a jolt. She had an arm around her and she could feel a large body behind her. It was… well the same warmth as her own, which denoted vampire. Then it hit her. The night before. She tried to turn her head to see, but his breathing changed and she froze. "Mornin' pet." His hand slipped down her leg as he propped himself up over her, stroking up to touch her cheek. She looked over her shoulder. Icy eyes met her own, a small smile on his face. "So did I win?" he asked her softly, before kissing her ear softly, his other hand wrapping around her. She wiggled around so she was facing him. His face faded to serious as she seemed to think.

Her kiss helped him figure the answer out. He smirked down at her, as he pulled her closer. She pulled away gasping in pain. "Ah. Ow. No." She was touching her hips lightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"After effects. It's been a while." She muttered as she closed her eyes trying to stop the sudden pain in, around, and between her hips. "No, you can't help. It's not like I haven't lived through this before." She said before he could say anything. He was having a hard time figuring out where to touch her, and not knowing what to say. Buffy hadn't ever had that problem… then again, Tia was normal human and a great deal more breakable.

"Sorry. I didn' mean ta hurt you." He said softly, his accent very thick. She reached up and touched his shoulder.

"Don't say that. You didn't do anything." She opened her eyes and started to laugh. He frowned.

"Whot?" he asked with annoyance, not sure why she was laughing. His eyes flashed with slight anger.

"Your face! You were so worried. You really don't have to be. I have taken care of myself before Spike." She said softly, refusing to move her lower body. She frowned when he continued to look at her. "Oh just hold me you idiot. Are all men this weird?" she asked as he complied. He had no real idea why. He kissed her forhead.

"Doesn't change the fact that 'm sorry, pet. Didn' think much. Don't usually." He grinned a little as she attempted to hit him. He grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his mouth and kissed it, watching her. It seemed he won. He pulled her closer and kissed her. She rested against him, relaxed.

A knock on the door had him grumbling as she sighed. "Just wait!" She called as she started to move wincing a bit but then moving through it. She grabbed the sheet, leaving him uncovered with a loud hey, and she opened the door, to see a tall brunet woman. "And you are?"

"Faith. The slayer for this part of the world. You must be Tiaris Darling. Heard a bunch 'bout you. Boss said you was gonna take Wesley's place. Be the geek of the team." The woman with the leather pants and jacket just brushed past Tia into her rooms. "Nice place. Spike? Didn't expect you here… though I guess I should've. Nice." She grinned at the blond vampire, who glared at her as he drug his pants fully up.

"Wots it to you? Hm? And why are you here?" Spike was already annoyed, but a hand on his shoulder shut him up.

"I'm here to meet the new little angelette. After all we are all on the same team. She's cute really. Small, firey. Interesting. I wasn't here to meet you yesterday. I was out doing the hard stuff. So does she know about B?" The woman asked walking around the shorter woman, her dark curly hair framing her face. Tia felt… naked. Way more than she was. She turned to look at the taller woman, keeping her face towards her. "Hm. Smart. Never let an enemy at your back." She continued to smile, it was rather dark, though there was something odd to it. She watched the slayer, and jumped when strong arms wrapped around her.

"Spike! Don't scare me!" She found herself laughing as he smiled down at her. His whole nine inches on her wasn't much when it came to pretty much everyone else, but she really didn't care.

"Well aren't you two cute. Didn't you just meet her Spike? Isn't that jumpin' the gun?" Asked Fayth her chomping teeth making her look that much more intimidating. "Though I must admit, you two look smokin'. Now if only someone else was to get his mind wrapped around the fact that he's got to ask his girl before she grows bored. At least romance is around. Well five by five Spike. See ya later." With that the tall brunet walked out of her room.

Tia looked up at Spike. "So that was Faith? Scary much? She's taken that Slayer vibe and gone way to far with it. Even my mom wasn't that bad." She said softly, turning around. He sighed.

"She's… done things. Bad things. Attonment and such. Pretty much a Scooby in her own right. Powerful, dangerous. She should be with Buffy, but she's here with us. Not sure why. She likes you though. Which is bloody interesting." He said before kissing her cheek. "You should eat. Come on." He said grabbing her hand.

"I can't go out like this! I'm not even dressed." She cried as she tried to step backwards, fell over the sheet and collapsed. "Ow. Ow. Damn. Ow." She stayed on the floor, as Spike crouched beside her.

"You ok love?" he asked touching her arm lightly.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Go get dressed and let me get dressed! I'll be fine!" Her voice had venom that told him that he'd better back off. He grabbed his clothing and disappeared, letting her untangle herself, and limp over to her bags. She dug into them, finding jeans, t-shirt, long sleeved, dark red long sleeved turtle neck. She'd noticed marks, on her neck. It was not something she needed everyone to see. She didn't see him in the mirror but she felt his touch as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"You didn't need to wear that." His whisper brought her head around. He grinned. "Come on. Food, blood. Harm to bother, Angel for that matter to. Connor even! Oh you have GOT to meet the munchkin! He's Angel's kid. Come on." He grabbed her hand and yanked her up out of her seat. He was like a little boy as he lead her off to find food and blood for himself.

"Spikey! There you are! Angel's wondering where you and… she are. Here's your blood, and Angel had Connor get food for him and her. They are waiting for you." The blonde pink clad vampire said, giving the redhead a rather nasty look. A quick grab at Spike's arm keeping him from going after her as she moved back to her seat.

"Leave it be Spike." She said softly, walking past her. Spike slipped past her and opened the door. She stopped and stared at him.

"Wot? I can't open the door?" she rolled her eyes and walked in, looking around. Long table, then another door and an office. Sitting at the table was an attractive young brunet with a charming smile and bright blue eyes. In front of him was doughnuts and coffee. Beside him was Angel, leaning back in the chair, a cup of what Tia assumed was blood. The two brunets were chattering away about something. As soon as they realized she was there they stopped. It was about her.

"Ya'll don't have to stop talkin' about me when I walk in the door. You must be Connor. I'm Tiaris Darling." She said as she sat down across from him, snagging two doughnuts and grabbed a cup of the coffee. Her green eyes were full of laughter, especially when Connor stopped and stared. She leaned back as Spike sat down next to her, grabbing the other cup of blood. "So what do you want?"

Connor glanced at his father. "Well, Tia. We're hoping you can help us. We lost… someone important to the team. We need your expertise. You know things we don't. You can get things we can't. And we'd like you to help us. If you can. Or are willing. You'd still be able to be what you were before. Daredevil? In fact Connor has headed up the Entertainment Department. To the outside world he's your boss." The boy nodded, eating a doughnut. Well he wasn't a boy exactly, but still. She looked him over again. There was an under layer of… something. He knew how to fight, how to survive. And he was strong. Extremely strong. This was Faiths equal in this part of town. He was the male equivalent of a Slayer. She nodded to him. Fine. She'd give the man his respect. They were approximately the same age after all.

"I wanted to welcome you yesterday Tiaris, but my father had Faith and I out doing some… collecting. Nothing Illegal, just stuff that doesn't need to be told. Officially we were showing the world that Wolfram and Hart is still kickin' after our shake down. A kind of 'coup' happened. Or at least that's the story my… our department puts out. I've been asked by my 'boss' to give you the lay down of the interworkings of our group. Team? Is that was it is dad?"

Angle chuckled. "I can see you two will get along."

"And so why do you need me here Ang? I'm just your lacky I do what I'm told." Spike was a tad annoyed. He was ignored! That wasn't fair. Angel gave him a long look, and he just grinned back. "Wot? A man can't want to do good?"

"I think it's a bit more than that. Come on Spike. I have an assignment for you." Angel got up and walked around the table yanking the smaller blond vampire up and out of his seat and dragging him into his office. "Spill. Now. You said you'd leave her be."

"It just happened. Couldn't stop it." Spike half snarled as Angel let go. "Not my fault!" He kept his voice low, and he could hear the other two talking. "Is there something wrong with it hm? Jealous or something? Don't you have your own girl? I can't have mine?"

"I never said anything to that affect. You know it. I am just wondering why you kept makin' goo goo eyes at her. Then again your reaction gave it away. Just don't get hurt. I mean that Spike. We can lose her, not you."

"She's just as important as I am."

"No. She's not Spike. She's a problem. I only brought her in because you wouldn't shut the hell up. Your job? Watch her. Keep her from doing something stupid. She's only here as long as it takes to make you stop worrying, and she's going to be gone. Don't get to attached." Angel watched him carefully. Laughter from the other room had both vampires looked at the door.

"To late for that Mate. To late for that." He walked out the door, slipping past the laughing pair, ignoring the call from Tia.

Tia and Connor had hit it off. He was a nice guy, reminded her of a brother. They'd talked about many things. All of them interesting. He shared what he hoped she'd be able to do for the team, and what they'd do in the entertainment department. He had a knack for being in the spot light that his father didn't. He liked this girl. A lot. What ever his father said, he didn't think Tiaris would be leaving any time soon. He'd seen the looks that Spike had given her. There was no way she was leaving.

When Spike blew past them he reached out and grabbed the red head's hand. "Wait. Let him go. Dad must've said something. Just let it go. He's always like that." She looked at the blue eyes brunet as he stood up moving to the door of the office. "Stay here. I'll be out soon. Fill out that form." He smiled a little before slipping into his father's office. "So. Why'd uncle Spike race out of here, leavin' me and Tia to worry that you two might have fought?" he asked leaning against his father's desk, ignoring the annoyed look from his father.

"I told him to be careful. That's all." Angel couldn't really lie to his son though. The boy was to smart.

"Right. Hence his anger. You told him to not get attatched didn't you? Geeze dad. No wonder he stormed out. Do you really think she's going to listen much less him? He's Spike. And I've read her file. She's Irish, through and through. Second generation. Red head. Her magic is powerful. Felt it when I touched her. No matter what you think she's staying. I like her. She's cute. Smart too. You are deluted if you don't see it."

"Connor this is not your job." Angel was obviously angry, his

"Actually it is. She's my 'employee". I don't think I want to loose her." He said with a sigh before walking out into the outer room. "Sorry 'bout that. He's um… busy. Like always. Finished the form? Come on. Lets leave Spike alone. He'll find you when he's good and ready. I promise. And if he doesn't I'll go find him for you." Connor said motioning for her to come with him. She stared at him angrily. "Please don't argue. It's not like he can leave the building. And he'll come back. William the Bloody has a heart." She sighed getting up and following him.

They spent the entire day talking. He showed her things, but in the end they talked about their pasts. Who they were. What they were going to do about her upcoming race. How they were going to work everything. She was essentially the monster girl now. She knew a lot of them. Connor managed to keep her mind off of Spike.

He couldn't stop her cornering Angel when she saw him. Her presence made the vampire turn just as she came up right next to him. "What did you say to him?" her voice was very quiet, and he knew that he was in trouble.

"I told him to be careful. To not get attached." Angel said taking a step back. He could see the Irish in her as her eyes flashed.

"And you are a callous man, Angel." She snarled, stepping back, anger flashing in her green eyes. He decided that he wasn't going to piss her off any more. "Don't you dare tell him, or myself anything like that again." He would have answered if she hadn't started to glow. Her form turning a whitish green light that reached out to touch him. He gasped as he felt her push at something. "Nor will you." With that she turned and walked away. Connor blinked as he looked at them.

"Dad?" He stepped forward and touched the taller man's shoulder.

"I'm fine. It's just… a curse of sorts. Irish one. Easily dealt with." He said simply. "more of a warnin' than a threat." His accent had slipped into an Irish one, just at the last bit. He watched her leave. "She's right." He murmured.

"How is she right? What do you mean?" It was nice to see genuine worry on his young face.

"It's alright Connor. I just can't tell her or Spike that… Well… You'll see. Probably blocked it on all levels. Which I'm going to have to talk to her about. Don't bother Connor. She'll go find Spike I bet, and we won't see them for a while." Angel said reaching out and grabbing Connor's shoulder. "She didn't hurt me. She was protecting herself. Understandable. She's a girl who's mother was killed by a vampire, who she killed in turn, then found out he was her father. That isn't exactly good for mental health." He said simply. "I'm a vampire. One a great deal more dangerous than Spike every could or will be. I'm dangerous to her. Spike proved he wasn't. Guess It'll take time."


	6. Unsure

Tia found Spike, hidden, in the archives. He was just sitting there… reading. He looked up when she came in, flipped the book closed, and stood up. "Hey." She said softly, as he watched her, almost warily. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner… Connor wanted to talk about… well everything. I meant to co-" She was cut off by his lips touching hers. She wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes as her hand went up to his head to pull him closer. His own arms locked around her. They pulled away slowly.

"Needed some time alone love. No bother." He continued to keep his arms around her, just looking at her. She looked… stressed. "What's wrong pet?" he asked softly, reaching up and touching the side of her face. She looked down, her hair falling in front of her face, hiding it from him.

"Scared? Unsure? I'm surrounded by Vampires, Connor's got history that doesn't exactly make sense. Gunn's… insane. I have an ex-demon goddess following me. There's a damn slayer walking around, and I'm expected to become a witch/daredevil/monster/magic know it all!" She had pulled away and was touching her desk (not that she knew it). Spike watched her. "I'm entirely alone, being that Ann won't be coming to visit with me for a good long while. I don't know what to do." She said the last part softly. That wasn't something that was easy to take for her. She closed her eyes and breathed. "That and I just used magic on Angel."

"Good for you pet! Not everyone can get the wammy on… Sorry." The rather nasty look he'd gotten shut him up.

"I may not be well trained but I should know better. It's really not a good idea. Irish magic is rougher than any other kind of celtic magic. It leaves marks, and it's not very good to do on an Irish vampire." She was obviously disappointed in herself as she moved to the different book cases. She touched them lightly. "So this is my 'office'. At least when I'm not racing, or doing some other stunt. Connor is excited for this upcoming race. It's at night so pretty much everyone can be there." She said changing the subject. Spike was leaning against her desk watching her. This wasn't something he could help with at all.

"Is it bad that you told Angel to sod off?" he asked taking his hands off of his belt and walked over to her, putting his arms around her. "You, me? Not his bloody business." He kissed the top of her head, pulling her close. Her back was pressed up against him, as she sighed.

"Yes. No. Yes? I don't know. It's wrong! Unlawful use of magic. If the counsel was still in session they'd come grab me. It's dipping into dark magic." He kissed her ear lightly.

"The counsel isn't in session and I wouldn't let them take you. We work for Wolfram and Hart. What kind of magic do you expect they use? I won't let you go evil if that's whot your worrin' 'bout. Promise." His voice was bairly above a whisper. She leaned back, relaxing into his arms.

"You swear?" She asked turning her head to look up at him, he smiled a little as he turned her around. He touched her cheek lightly.

"Always." He murmured, his face nearly touching hers. "Always, m'love." He whispered. Softly to her. She closed her eyes as they kissed again. He pulled her close, tightening his arms around her, crushing him to her. They broke apart but she still clung to him. He smiled down at her. "Your room is up above us." He murmured into her hair.

"No Mister. I think not." She said leaning back. He grinned down at her, his blue eyes locked on hers. A knock broke them apart.

"Hey lovebirds. We need you two in Angel's Office, pronto." Gunn said as the pair of them started forward. Gunn wheeled ahead of them. They entered the office. Everyone was there. Illryia was standing there watching them. Spike grabbed her hand and grinned at Angel. Connor watched them for a second. The others seemed a tad confused then nodded. Angel looked like he was going to say something then changed his mind.

"Alright, we have a situation, but I'm… we're not sure what it is. Something's killing people and Gunn says I can't leave. I want you two do go out and find it. Kill it if possible." Angel looked extremely serious.

"Roit. Lets go then. Takin' your car. Where are we goin'?" he asked quickly.

"Downtown. Leaves a trail. Pain, and well.. soulless people. Not the normal type. Can you kill it?" Angel was worried.

"Ah. Sounds like a Banshee. I don't think you should send anyone who's well… Alive. Which means I can't go. But I can give Spike a charm that'll make it so he can't hear anything. Sorry hon, once you put it on you won't hear anything, but It'll work. Chop off it's head. It'll die." Everyone stared at her as she spoke. "What? I know my Celtic monsters!"

"Nothin', Pet. Lets get the charm and you'll get settled in your office." He said quickly. Nodding. "If that's all?"

"Actually, After you give him that charm we have to talk about the Halloween party. It's in two days. You, Tia, need to show up, and help." Connor said quickly. She nodded.

"Yessir!" She called as she headed out the door.

"So why can't you come?" Spike asked. "I can take care of you. You don't think I can't?"

"No. I think you could, but I think you'd get hurt, and Banshee's suck. I hate dealing with them, and she will go after me first. Making me a target is not a great idea. That and Banshee's tend to find me a nice morsel. All the loss and pain, joy, adrenalin junkiness, so on and so forth." She said as they entered her office again. She liked the richness of it, now that she was calmer. She moved carefully as she found her bag of spells and such right there. "Odd. Didn't ask for it."

"They are always doing that. Being overly helpful and all." He said as he watched her. She brushed her hair back over her ear as she pulled out bits and pieces.

"Well it's useful. I've got to get more things though. If I'm expected to work here I had better get more clothing than a weeks' worth, and a daredevil jumpsuit." She said simply as she put them on the desk, then closed her eyes as she started to put things together. She started to breath slowly, then fell into a trance. Her hands moved almost without seeming to care for gravity. The charm was done quickly. A little necklace that was made in the shape of an ear. She opened her eyes. "There. Done. Now go kill the banshee, and remember to NOT take it off until she's dead." She said handing it to him. She pulled him down a bit to kiss his cheek. "Don't get hurt. Please." He grinned at her.

"I'll do my best. See ya soon." With that the blonde vampire ran off. Literally ran. She sank down onto the floor. Exaustion coming into the equation. She sat there for a bit, before Connor found her.

"Tia!" he crouched beside her. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Connor. Magic tires me. I'm powerful but I'm not trained for any of this. I'm no Willow Rosenberg. I don't have the same kind of training. Just need food. I'll be good." By then he helped her up and to her desk.

"Then food you will get. But we still need to talk." Connor said quickly, pulling out his phone and calling the catering. She stayed down, forcing herself to relax. She was fine with being pampered. She liked Connor, though she had trouble with Illryia. The woman rubbed her the wrong way. She was weird that way it seemed. They spent the next couple hours enjoying food, and talking. She liked it here. Even if she didn't understand everything, but someday she would she was sure.


End file.
